Case of The Missing Piano Key
by DetectiveGadget
Summary: When a piano key is mysteriously taken from the school it's up to Numbuh 2 and Kurt Warner to find the culprit. Can you solve it?


It was nighttime and someone broke into the school and broke off the Middle C on the music room's piano. The next day Numbuh 2 had found this out and had called the Warners to come and assist him, but only Kurt had arrived.

"What's the scoop Numbuh 2?" Kurt asked as he went towards the piano.

"I'll tell you everything once you let me in on why you came alone." Numbuh 2 said.

"Truth be told, the others got grounded for cheating on a test. I know for a fact that while Ed was in fact cheating, Tim was simply staring around the room and happened to come across someone else's paper. Anyway, I'm all you got right now Hoagie." Kurt said as he and Numbuh 2 looked around the room. Numbuh 2 and Kurt had found out for themselves that the piano key was indeed missing. Seeing as how Numbuh 2 had arrived the earliest he decided that he should be the one to question the store manager.

"I never knew that someone would steal a piano key," the manager said. "I think my latest customer always wanted to have the piano because he's always inquiring about the piano but he complains about the price. He loved the shiny blue C on the keyboard. Also, my new employee, some kid named Joe Balooka, has always collected piano keys to my knowledge, especially if the key is colorful. My assistant, Zack, loves the piano key and is jealous about it. He has always been mad at me for not giving it to him. I also wanted you to know that the key is easy to rip off."

As Kurt looked around to make sure that nothing else was missing Numbuh 2 went to question the others.

Unknown Boy: " I've always wanted to have the piano, but I never had enough money to buy it. And the key was so lovely that I knew I would buy it when I had enough money. But now the key is lost."

Numbuh 2 was still questioning the boy when Kurt went over towards Joe Balooka. Joe didn't seem too happy to see them, and he seemed to take an immediate disliking to Kurt, even so the questioning had to go on.

Joe: "Look here rook, I don't have time to answer your silly questions, but because you tagged along with an old pal of mine I'll make the time. I took a nice liking to that key. If I had the money to buy it, I would have. It could have been my first piano key collection. The old guy said that the key leads to a secret tunnel behind a door in the basement. I've always wondered what's in there, that's why I took this stinking job. There might be gold down there, kid!"

Once both were done questioning their respective suspects both went to hear Zack's testimony.

Zack: "I played that piano all the time. The manager said that the key leads to a tunnel which leads to more piano keys. Only the manager can go inside the door, big bummer right? If I had the key, I could have had all of the colorful and shiny keys for my friends and my family."

Once done with the suspects Numbuh 2 and Kurt went into the manager's office to go over the video of inside and outside of the school. The robber of the piano key had dressed up like a piano key, got on a motorcycle, and tried to grab the keys from an old woman's hand. The old woman smacked and kicked him, and pulled the "C" off the costume. Kurt looked closer and found out that the missing key is dark red. When Kurt went to examine all of the piano keys, he notices that their lettering is black along with a key mark. Kurt had also looked over to where Zack was filling out a form. He was using a dark red marker. Earlier Kurt remembered Zack was coloring a panther dark red instead of black. Joe began looking over all of his own keys. One of the keys fit the key print on the "C." The key is black and dark red. The boy, whose name is later revealed as Eric, is found looking at pianos that have the middle "C" on them. He has found out that every piano has a different color on each key. Numbuh 2 sees this and hesitates to listen based on the fact that Eric is color blind. Numbuh 2 decides to question everyone one more time to see if he could put the clues together.

Zack: "I hate Mr. Bigg. He's mad at me because he thinks that I stole that key. I don't understand why he'd think that. I couldn't even pass a stupid driving test and he thinks I'd be able to steal from the store? Although, that key is worth like a good amount of dollars! I have always wanted to have violins, tubas, guitars, and instruments for the stores and Mr. Bigg always refused."

Joe: "My mom just bought me a new baby grand piano, although I asked specifically for a new detective kit. She helped me take off the keys. I must admit that the keys were lovely and wonderful. I really wanted to go down into the tunnel. I stayed up all night thinking about those keys, although I couldn't come and visit the piano because my mom would kill me if she knew I left the house."

Eric: "I am sure that the pianos are filled with dark brown colors. Why was the blue one so special? I wanted to take a look at it. I am very sad that I cannot tell the light from dark colors that are on the piano keys."

"Well Kurt, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Numbuh 2 asked.

"Maybe, but let me in on it in case I'm not." Kurt responded.

"Lets go tell the manager all we know, he might just give us a reward for bringing this guy in."

* * *

**Can You Solve It?**


End file.
